US
by 2BackBiter4
Summary: Jason y Roy son tan diferentes como complicados, pero de alguna forma que ni ellos comprenden, son capaces de complementarse a la perfección. [JasonTodd/RoyHarper]


Jason abrió la puerta y apareció un hombre de unos cincuenta años, que llevaba a su compañero de piso agarrado como un costal de arena. Como era rutina, Jason se hizo a un lado, y el sujeto arrojó a Roy al piso.

 **-Casi me incendia el local completo. A la otra te lo mando por partes. -** se dio media vuelta y se fue.

 **-Fue un placer volver a verte, John!** **-** le gritó mientras se iba, y cerró la puerta de un portazo, suspirando.

Su amigo ni siquiera se movía, y tuvo que agacharse para comprobar si respiraba. Tenía una mezcla de olor a alcohol, vómito y cenicero; algo para nada agradable. Lentamente abrió los ojos, sólo para volver a cerrarlos y acomodarse hacia arriba, tal vez para no morir ahogado.

 **-Debes darte una ducha, vamos.** **-** trató de levantarlo tirándole del brazo, pero Roy no cooperaba.

Ya hacía un par de semanas que había vuelto a beber, y sin que Jason siquiera lo notara, el tema se le había ido de las manos. Apenas lo veía sobrio, apenas pasaba en casa y apenas le importaba en los momentos de lucidez. Jason estaba preocupado, pero no tenía nada que recriminarle, pues no era la persona con los más limpios antecedentes.

 **-Jaybird... -** le llamó, balbuceando, sacándolo de su ensimismamiento.

 **-Estoy aquí. -** acunó su rostro con ambas manos, ayudándole a enfocar la mirada hacia él. **-Ayúdame a levantarte.**

Roy asintió, y trató de ponerse en pie, yéndose hacia adelante enseguida. Jason lo afirmó y lo incorporó, pasando su brazo alrededor de su cuello para ayudarlo a estabilizarse.

 **-Viejo... -** comenzó a hablar, pero luego se puso a buscar algo entre sus ropas.

Jason le sacó la billetera del bolsillo trasero de los jeans y se la dio. Roy, al notar que no la había perdido, la tomó y la arrojó contra el televisor.

 **-Lo siento, yo había apuntado a la mesa.**

 **-Si, seguro que si.** **-** Jason lo condujo por el departamento hasta llegar al cuarto de baño. **-Quítate esto, estás cubierto de vómito.**

Roy no hizo ningún comentario, y se limitó a desvestirse, apoyado del lavabo para no caer. Jason se hizo a un lado y se dedicó a observarlo, con atención, cada detalle. Por ejemplo, había bajado de peso. Tenía hematomas y cortes en el cuerpo que Jason reconocía de peleas callejeras y de bares; qué podía decir, ese era su territorio. Aunque ya llevaba un tiempo sin esquivar botellas y lanzar sillas, reconocía las marcas de lo que habían sido buenas riñas de borrachos.

Roy se metió a la bañera y, lentamente afirmándose de los bordes, se sentó. Jason dio la llave del agua helada y Roy lanzó un grito, ahogado por el agua que le escurrió por el rostro.

 **-Pero qué...!? -** Roy pareció totalmente lúcido en ese momento, tratando de escapar como un gato del agua helada, pero dándose un golpe al resbalar. **-Esto es una especie de venganza o algo?**

Jason le lanzó el frasco con jabón.

 **-Exacto.**

Roy hizo una mueca de resignación y se puso un poco de jabón en las manos, para luego esparcírselo por el pelo. Jason iba a preguntarle qué demonios hacía, pero se arrepintió y lo dejó seguir con lo suyo.

Cómo es que no se tenían pudor alguno? La respuesta era sencilla: ambos crecieron en la calle. Cuando se fueron a vivir juntos, eran bastante reservados. Pero con el tiempo, y con las locuras de Roy, ambos se habían acostumbrado a nunca usar camisetas y rara vez pantalones, y no le daban mayor importancia. Esa era la mayor ventaja de vivir con otro chico igual de descuidado.

 **-Me enjabonas la espalda? -** Roy le estaba sonriendo, y sacudía el frasco de jabón en dirección a él.

Jason lo tomó para quitárselo, haciendo caso omiso de su petición, cuando Roy le cogió con la otra mano y lo hizo caer de cabeza dentro de la ducha.

El agua estaba realmente congelada, lo admitía. Apenas logró acomodarse cortó la llave del agua, pero no se levantó. Roy estaba riendo con ganas, y por alguna razón esto logró que a Jason se le quitaran las ganas de regañarlo.

 **-Lo siento, lo siento. -** Roy hizo un gesto como si secara una lágrima de su mejilla. - **Tenía que hacerlo.**

 **-Vas a hacer que te ahogue.** **-** amenazó Jason.

Roy se rió y se acercó a él, bastante, logrando que Jason se pegara más a las paredes de la bañera, empapándose.

 **-No, voy a hacer que me beses.**

En un principio, Jason no entendió lo que estaba pasando. Roy se le tiró encima y lo besó, como si fuera algo habitual. Jason se dejó llevar por las sensaciones; por la suavidad de sus labios, el frío contacto de su cuerpo y el olor a alcohol aún impregnado en su aliento.

En cierto punto, el sentido de la moral que aún le quedaba se activó, y puso una mano en el pecho de Roy para alejarlo.

 **-No puedo. -** le dijo.

 **-Qué?** **-** Roy frunció el ceño. **-Eso es demasiado cliché.**

Intentó besarlo otra vez, pero Jason lo detuvo.

 **-Hablo en serio. Eres mi amigo, y no estás en condiciones. Estás totalmente ebrio, apenas te mantienes en pie y probablemente mañana no recuerdes nada de esto.**

 **-Y qué con que seamos amigos? Dicen que el sexo fortalece la amistad. No quieres comprobar si es cierto?** **-** Roy le sonrió lascivamente.

 **-Siquiera te escuchas cuando hablas?**

Roy abandonó la misión y volvió a acomodarse donde estaba.

 **-Jason, no te compliques. No soy un niño, no estoy tan ebrio y desde el tiempo que te tengo ganas te prometo que no me voy a arrepentir de esto de aquí a mañana.**

Se quedaron viendo por un momento, mientras Jason procesaba lo que le había dicho. Acaso era eso una confesión? Tal vez lo era, o tal vez estaba alucinando. Como sea, la imagen de Roy desnudo frente a él, empapado y con espuma no lo ayudaba a pensar con claridad. Puso su mano en su nuca y Roy se volvió a acercar a él, esta vez besándolo de forma más tierna, mientras Jason lo ayudaba a sentarse sobre su regazo.

Poco a poco, como buen borracho, los ojos de Roy se fueron llenando de lágrimas, y entre sollozos, se dejó abrazar por Jason, apoyándose sobre su hombro.

Jason lo envolvió con fuerza entre sus brazos. No entendía qué era lo que le pasaba, pero sabía lo fácil que era llorar cuando uno se pasaba de copas.

La situación, desde el punto de vista de Jason, era de lo más absurda. En especial porque estaba todo mojado, dentro de la ducha y con zapatos, abrazando a su mejor amigo, que estaba ebrio y completamente desnudo, luego de besarlo. Necesitaría terapia luego de todo esto.

Le acarició el cabello hasta que se recuperó y volvió a mirarlo a la cara.

 **-Lamento esto.** **-** dijo.

 **-Cómo? -** Jason acarició su mejilla, deteniendo una lágrima que caía lentamente.

 **-Todo esto; no te merezco. Todo lo que has hecho.**

 **-De qué estás hablando?** **-** quería entender a qué se refería, pero no sabía qué era lo que lo hacía llorar.

 **-Te quedaste conmigo cuando nadie más lo hizo, y no tenías porqué. Nunca dejaré de estar en deuda contigo, y aún así sigo haciendo que la pases mal. Mírame, soy un desastre. Pero te preocupas por mí y esperas a que vuelva hasta la hora del-**

 **-Ya basta. -** lo cortó Jason. **-Roy, no me debes nada, yo estoy aquí por mi cuenta. Y si, a veces eres un fastidio, pero supongo que lo merezco. No vuelvas a pensar algo como eso. Eres un desastre, pero yo también lo soy. Pensé que por eso nos llevábamos bien, por eso todo esto funciona. Me mantienes cuerdo y yo te mantengo sobrio; es un buen trato, aunque no siempre nos funcione.**

Roy logró volver a reírse, y le besó, mordiendo levemente su labio inferior.

 **-No permitas que olvide esto.** **-** le susurró, aún con sus labios rozándose.

 **-No, claro que no.**

 **-Ahora, por favor, quítate los malditos pantalones. -** le pidió, sonriendo.

Jason le sonrió de vuelta, lo lanzó de espaldas en la bañera y se quitó la ropa, lanzándose sobre él, dejando el tiempo de ordenar sus ideas para más tarde.

* * *

 ** _16/06/16_**

 ** _Santiago de Chile_**


End file.
